Love Is The Biggest Killer Of All
by Bunch Of Moyashi's
Summary: Kanda was adopted by Tiedoll and his sons at 6 yrs old. At the age of 12, all was taken from him. His family murdered right before him. Now at the age of 18, Kanda is out for revenge but when a certain Moyashi come barging into his life. Everything turns upside down. DISCONTINUED, please see chapter 13.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is also another random story I came up with while listening to music but I'm not gonna make it a songfic, don't blame me if I make any factual mistakes, I'm making the story up as i go along :P I hope you like it anyway O(^_^O)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own -man!**

* * *

I walked down the desolate street with Mugen at my waist. That katana was the only thing I could now trust in this world. I was alone until Tiedoll picked me up off the streets at the young age of 6. I accepted his care and he raised me with my older also adopted brothers, the oldest Marie, then Daisya and then me. Now at the age of 18, I seek the revenge for their death.

* * *

"Hey there pretty girly!" A man shouted out of a dark corner of the once desolate street I walked down, now midnight, the dark business began. Prostitutes, gamblers, rapist, thugs, all in the gambling district of the small city.

Che.

I stopped. The man who had called out earlier was now followed by 3 other men who looked like they were in their late 20's. The leader placed his hand on may shoulder.

"Hey girly! Someone like you shouldn't be on these streets at night ya know. It's dangerous, there are thugs and rapists out here who may want some of..." He outstretched his hand as he gestured at me waving his hand head to toe. "That, maybe for example... us!" The men quickly jumped towards me but failed to do so as I unsheathed Mugen.

"Piss off, I'm not a fucking girl either!" I shouted as I turned around and I pointend Mugen at the leaders neck.

"W- woah there, we were only messin with you, weren't we guys? " stuttered the leader.

"Yeah, James." The rest of the group said in unison. The man now dubbed James slipped his hand into his pocket. I watched carefully.

Suddenly, but not unexpectedly, James whipped out a small butterfly knife from his pocket and charged at me. I dodged and hit him on the back of his elbow earning a cracking noise.

"Arghh! Man your fucking crazy! Your a psyco!" Screamed the leader as he ran away with the rest of his gang in tow.

"Tch. Fucking cowards!" I put Mugen back in his sheath as I carried on walking to my awaited destination.

* * *

The Black Order. That was that place I was looking for, now stood outside it I'm finally ready to hear what I came here for.

I carefully approach the black double doors that lead the way towards what could be the end of all my tiring searching if this was right. My hand steadily on Mugen.

I pushed the doors open with confidence to reveal a grand hall with a chandelier that illuminated the whole room. The floor black and red checked, a red wall with black wooden glossy pannels and in the middle of the floor was an old man... Who was shovelling piles of food into his mouth? The old man suddenly stopped eating and turned to look at me. This wasn't an old man... He at least looked about 16? 17?

He stood up and wiped his mouth with a napkin. With a struggle getting out the pile of plates he walked towards me with an outstretched gloved hand.

"Good evening, how do you do? My name is Allen Walker, how can I be of your assistance?" Said the man who revealed himself to be Allen Walker.

"Che, Moyashi..." He barley reached up to my chin.

"Excuse me..." He said with a smile. "It is not very polite to call people beansprouts, don't you agree?" He said as he opened his eyes to glare at me. He understood Japanese.

"Hm, whatever. I came here to meet with a certain person named Komui Lee." Supposedly, this man knows the whereabouts of the organisation who killed my family.

"Oh, I see. Very well come this way, may I ask your name?"

"Che, how bothersome, fucking beansprout. The names Kanda. Just call me that."

"Ahh, nice to meet you..." He said as he outstretched his hand once again. I just looked at it. "...Kanda. Welcome to the Black Order, we've been expecting you." He said as he pulled back his hand and slipped away somewhere. "Please wait here while I tell Komui you have arrived."

Where did he go to? Anyway, I don't like this place, it gives me the creeps, but something is way off with that Moyashi...

* * *

**And that my friends, is chapter one. I hoped you liked it. Please R&R if you did! **

**This is going to be a series! Not unlike my other one, 'I write one-shots not series' ... Yeah, I guess that isn't completely true... Anyway, bye for now! (O^_^)O - Tash**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! You know what, I was so excited to find out people at least like my story and in all my excitement I produced chapter 2! I thank everyone very much reviews, favourites and follows! So I guess this is an early chapter! Enjoy, I also wrote this on my birthday 12th May! O(^_^O)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN -MAN!**

* * *

It only took the Moyashi 10 minutes until he got back to me.

"You're one sneaky little bastard, you know that?" I stated while glaring at him.

"And how is that so, might I ask?" He replied with that smile of his. I also took note of his English accent being blended with his American, but the English was still prominent.

"You just disappeared out of thin air, that's not normal. Well... Maybe it could be for you since your so small that you could probably walk underneath a door and that's how you magically disappear." The Moyashi's eyebrow started to twitch. "But don't worry shortstack, being small for the rest of your life may have its advantages... A few at that"... That was it, you could tell I had got under his skin and just one more thing could set him off.

"...Mo-ya-shi"

"Bloody hell! What is your problem? You got something against me? Eh, girl features?" What did he just call me?!

"Say something fucktard?!"

"Dickbiscuit"

"Asshat"

"Twat"

"Old man hair"

"Sexy bitch"

"What the fu-" I didn't get enough time to actually confirm what the Moyashi said because I was suddenly glomped by an annoying red head that has a tendency to bounces off walls.

"Yuu-chan!"

"Get the fuck off me baka usagi!" I roared as I reached for Mugen.

"Now now Yuu-chan, don't get all pissy. I see you took my advice to come to the Black Order." In case you didn't know, for all you simpletons out there. The baka usagi is named Lavi Bookman, I've known him since Tiedoll took me in, he lived next door with his grandfather who had died two years ago. At the age of 16, he wasn't at the legal age to live on his own.

That's where Komui Lee comes in. Lavi's grandfather, also known as Bookman, worked alongside Komui in the Black Order and until Lavi turned 18, Komui agreed to take him in. Now at the age of 18, he still hasn't shown any sign of leaving.

I came to the Black Order because Lavi had contacted me on his 'Weekly Yuu-chan check-ups' saying that Komui had news and whereabouts of the organisation that killed my family. With this information, me and Mugen could go and cut down the people who had scarred me at the age of 12.

"No, I just came here of my own accord. I would never come to this shit hole because you told me to. I mean look at the state of Komui's secretary. Psssh, he looks like an old man."

The look on the Moyashi's face was priceless. For odd reasons I like pissing him off. Makes life more interesting.

"Hey Yuu-chan, don't talk to Allen-chan like that, he may look like a tough cookie but he's quite the sensitive type. You're just being mean again." Lavi whined whilst cluching on to the Moyashi's left arm and rubbing his head against him like a cat. "Wha'cha mean by secretary? Allen-chan is one of our prized, hardworking and skilled personnel!"

"Prized? Skilled? Wait... What do you all work as anywa-"

"Gahh! Kanda! I'm so happy you made it!" A man with a white beret and lab coat burst through the double doors that Lavi had perviously burst out of, later closed courtesy of the sprout.

The hyper active man who had entered the room had an almost black blue hair colour like myself but with a hint of green.

I looked at him with my usual stoic expression.

"Who're you?" I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh Kanda! I'm so hurt, you don't remember me from when you were all cute and you used to play with my sweet Linalee-chan?" This earned a whack on the head from me. "Ouch, I'm sorry. Well... I shall introduce myself again-"

"You don't need to. You set my memory off again with that sister complex of yours. Good evening, Komui Lee." I guess this is the part I tell you about Komui now. Well, because Bookman used to work with Komui, Bookman used to allow Komui to come down and finish their work off. Komui would always bring Linalee. They used to play with me until the others had finished their work for the day, sometimes Komui and Bookman would pull an allnighter which resulted in Lavi and Linalee sleeping over at my house... In my room.

Thinking about sharing a room with that baka usagi now makes me want to vomit. Anyway, as I spoke I held my hand out for a hand shake but it ended up as a one sided hug. For obvious reasons and me being me, I shoved him away.

"Ohh, moody as always Kanda. I also heard you and Lavi before talking about how we make a living out of this business. Well let me tell you our secret, lend me your ear" I leaned forward a little bit, I couldn't help but be interested in what that Moyashi specialises in, embroidery for all I care. Heh. "A little closer, closer." Still cautious, I lent in a bit more. "We're fully fledged and fully trained assassins."

* * *

**AN: Eh, Eh. What do you think? I just suddenly dropped the bomb like that! Like BOOM! ... No? No one joining in? Ok... I hope you enjoyed it anyway. And if you're all wondering where the yaoi is, don't worry. There will be yaoi soon my friends. Please R&R! I await you responses my readers! (O^_^)O - Tash**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, it's me again. I hope you guys are enjoying this story! And about the whole assassin thing, yeah? I had no idea it was going to Go that way... As I've also said before, please don't hesitate to ask questions about the story if you find it confusing! -Tash (O^_^)O**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN -MAN.**

* * *

"Could you repeat that?" Did I hear right? No. No way. Assassins? The Moyashi an assassin? Heh, bitch please. I could easily cut him down with one slice of Mu-"

"Assassins, Bakanda. You deaf?" The Moyashi replied.

"Of course I'm not, I just don't believe you. Anyone could take down a sprout like you." No way. No way, not possible. Sprout the assassin doesn't have a nice ring to it.

"Well Kanda, you know how to fight don't you? Why don't you and Allen here have a little test fight? Lets see if you will believe us then. No holding back Allen, I've heard Kanda puts up a good fight." Komui responded as everyone backed away.

"Who said I would go easy on him anyway, all he's done is piss me off. This won't be a problem for me." Black Allen replied whilst taking his left hand glove off to reveal a hand that looked like it had been tattooed with black ink. It looked strange at first, but I soon came to terms with it. Everybody had their own story.

"Well, at first I didn't want to, but now that I'm going to be fighting the sprout. I'm not holding back either." I said with a smirk as I began to reach for Mugen.

Komui stepped up "Okie dokie people, step back and let the fight..." I readied my hand on Mugen.

"Wait! Oi Moyashi, what you fighting with? I'm not going to fight an unarmed man!"

" Oh Bakanda, I didn't know you we're such a gentleman. Besides, don't worry about it. I'm not empty handed, you'll see soon enough I'm sure. I'll have you pinned against that wall begging for mercy" The Moyashi said still in black mode.

"Sprout, you know I could charge you with sexual harassment." I shot back.

"I'm sure you will, you might even enjoy it, neh Kanda?"

"That's it! I've had enough with you sprouting your shit!" I yelled as I charged towards him and drew Mugen.

"BEGIN!" Komui interjected just as I made contact with the sprouts own katana. Wait, Katana? Where did he get that from? Thought the struggle Allen threw me back against the wall.

"Oomph! D-damn Moyashi, your quite strong for a shortstack like yourself." I spoke as I rose from the checkered floor. Our fight still in the seating part of the entrance hall started to move toward and up the stairs to the second floor.

"Heh, this is nothing. You fight like a little girl, look like one too." Allen replied as they reached an open space on the second floor. They were so focused on the fight they didn't see something that was lurking in the shadows.

"Wanna say that again? I kill you, sprout!"

"Go ahead, you couldn't even land a scratch on me!" Both the Moyashi and me charged at each other and just about as we were nearing the back of the opening, two clip boards came down over both our heads.

"Who the fu-" We both said in unison.

"Do you know what time it is?! Do you?!" A girl with two pigtails the same colour of Komui's hair dressed in kitten pyjamas appeared out of the darkness with purple bags under her eyes.

"Ah! Linalee, I'm sorry please forgive me for being rude and waking you at this hour, it was just that this ignorant bastard was being stubborn. You see he didn't believe we're assass-"

"N-no way! Kanda? Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages how are you doing?" Linalee cut Allen off giving me a surprise hug.

"What the fuck is it with you people with hugs?! No more hugging, contact with people that is not afflicted by Mugen frustrates me!" I hissed while prying Linalee off me.

"Aww Kanda, let me hug you too! I haven't seen you in years!" Lavi butted in jumping at me.

"No! Bad Lavi! My hug time!" Linalee growled. I put Mugen away while dodging the hug attacks from Lavi.

"So Kanda, you believe us now? After that fight with me and all." Everyone came to a halt as the bean spoke, his hands were also magically empty too.

"What? Of course I fucking don't." I deadpanned

"Ehhh?!" Everyone but Linalee spoke.

"You're just trying to pull my leg, sorry but that work with me."

"What are you guys talking about?" Linalee said with a hint of confusion.

"Bakanda here doesn't believe that we are an assassination organisation." Sprouted the bean.

"Oh, Kanda they're telling the truth you know. Everyone who works for the Black order have no more family and all have backgrounds that won't allow them to be employed. So we take them in and turn them into assassins. In some cases they don't need to be trained, neh Allen?" Linalee explained.

"Oh Linalee, you flatter me. I had to move away from that retched place, they were taking the death of people to lightly. I am no longer the person I used to be." Moyashi replied with sad eyes. " Crowned clown is no longer"

Crowned clown? I've heard that name somewhere... Never mind heard it, it was all over the news papers. 'Crowned Clown strikes again' '100 kills for Crowned Clown'

"Shit! You're fucking Crowned Clown?!" I gasped. Wait, what the fuck? Gasped? Nevermind.

"Was, Kanda. Was." Woah, all I knew was that Crowned Clown was a total badass. Made a total of 100 assassinations and a total of 105 kills. He had better skills with a katana than an actual samurai. He was my hero... Until he turned out to be the Moyashi. But I will admit, he made the world a better place after getting rid of all the rich and arrogant business and gang leaders.

"What a total let down, I though you would more badass. You know with that outfit and all. You made the world better."

"Ahh, so Kanda is praising me? This is a change, I bet I was your hero wasn't I?"

"What?! Fuck no, I- I er ,um, that outfit! That was the only thing that made you seem cool." I stammered while blushing. I don't blush! This bean pisses me off!

"Ok ok Allen, you've had your fun with teasing Kanda and its quite late. I suggest you stay Kanda, I will tell you the information you need in the morning." Komui stated while walking away.

"Bu-"

"No buts! Allen, show Kanda to room 19 on floor 5. Lavi, Linalee come with me." Floor 5?! How big is this place?!

"What?! But that's next to my room!" The bean shouted.

"Exactly!" Komui's voice echoed off the walls as he made his way down the halls with Linalee and Lavi in tow.

"Che, guess I'm stuck with you. Please treat me well, I'm in your fucking care Moyashi." I said as I followed him towards our rooms.

"Wooptie doo Kanda." He said sarcastically .

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R! Ps. The rating is going to be moved up to M because of Kanda's potty mouth -Tash O(^_^O)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello! I'm going to be a busy bee next week and I don't know if I will be able to post a chapter. So I'll write one to post for now! In this chapter things kinda... Intensify? Is that the word? I dunno. Also, I don't know if I should write a lemon in later chapters or what... Please tell me if you would like one or not! I also think Kanda is ooc in this chapter... :/ Hope you like it anyway! (O^_^)O**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN -MAN**

* * *

-The Next Morning-

I decided it would be a good idea to wake up early and bathe before everyone wakes up but...

"Oi Kanda, you stalking me? Just because I'm your hero doesn't give you the right to stalk me you know." Why the fuck am I stuck here with the Moyashi?!

"What? Stalking, as if. If anything you would be the one stalking me because of my awesomeness." The Moyashi is currently occupying the space next to me in the baths, a little to close for comfort at that.

"Yeah right, so you keep your awesomeness right next to your when you bathe too?" Said the sprout gesturing towards Mugen.

"Not Mugen baka! I was obviously taking about my swordsmanship!" I hissed.

"Whatever Bakanda, what is with you and that katana anyway? Why do you carry it around everywhere you go?" I didn't want to explain to _him_ of all people. I sighed.

"It was the thing that saved my life, the only thing in this world I can trust." I simply put it.

"I know that's not all of the story but I won't pressure you anymore for now. I promise I won't laugh at your sappy stories." The Moyashi said with a smirk.

"W-what?! They're not sappy! I am a samurai, nothing can hinder me! A-anyway, what was with that remark yesterday? Don't think I didn't hear it."

"Oh what are you going on about Kanda? What remark?" He said whilst batting his eyelashes.

"You called me a fucking 'Sexy bitch'... You fallen for my looks have you?" I said with a smirk, out of anything this could get him flustered. Heh.

"Well of course." He simply replied. Eh? What? He's not serious right?

"Stop joking Moyashi, I know I'm irresistible but I'm just too great for you too handle." I said while looking away.

"I'm not joking Kanda-" he said while leaning towards me "- you truly are irresistible." With that I blushed as he grabbed my chin to turn it towards him.

When I saw him a droplet of water dripped down from his face, I noticed the scar of a pentagram above his left eye as the droplet rolled down it and on to his neck, then chest. I follow the droplet with my eyes scanning every part of him. He had slender and toned arms, a defined chest with a big scar going horizontally across his abdomen and most of all... His skin was pale white just like his hair.

The droplet dripped down past his navel and into the water, as the droplet made contact with the bath water, my eyes shot up to his face. A smirk was present as he said

"You look so cute blushing Kanda, you enjoying the view while your at it?"

I felt my heart start to pound as he spoke these words, what was this feeling? I don't like it one bit. He started to lean towards me once again. Just as his lips were about to come in contact with my own, a big splash and loud voice was heard.

"Hey Allen-chan! Your here aren't you! Wanna have a splash fight?" It was the baka usagi! I quickly got out of the bath, got my towel, Mugen and ran towards the changing area.

A "Till next time, Kanda." Was heard as I slipped through the doors.

"Allen-Chan! I found you! Lets play!" The usagi's voice echoed as I got changed. That baka usagi could be helpful once in a while.

* * *

After breakfast, I made my way towards my room as I tied my hair up into a ponytail. What the hell was that?! Did the Moyashi just try to kiss me? Honestly, if that was a joke it was too far. I blushed as I walked up to my room and placed my hand on the door handle.

I turned the handle only to reveal a topless Moyashi brushing his teeth... My room was number 19, so why is he- . I looked at the number on the room door... Number 18.

He looked at me with that smile. "Welcome Kanda, I didn't think you would be back for more so soon." Shit.

* * *

**AN: Well... That escalated quickly! I enjoyed writing this chapter:D ... But this auto correct is making me come out with some really weird words, so if you spot any I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, your reviews make me really happy so please** **R&R! Also... Lemon or not? Lemon? Or not? you decide -Tash O(^_^O)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey there again! I have been able to squeeze in a chapter. I apologise about how crap it is but i had to rush it. I hopee you enjoy. Oh and also, this chapter changes POV. To those who are reading this, please remember this is Arekan. (O^_^)O**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN -MAN**!

* * *

**Allens POV**

Today's events have been... Quite exciting to say the least... What can I say, he had it coming, staring at me like that.

From the first time I had saw him I thought he was absolutely beautiful. From those midnight locks to his well toned body.  
I had him where I needed him, and then that baka usagi had to go and ruin it! As I was just about to claim him for my own, BAM! Lavi appears.

But the biggest shock that I experienced today was that Kanda had walked into my room while I was brushing my teeth. He simply stood there with a look of dread on his face. How cute. I simply welcomed him along with a smile as I finished my business.

* * *

**Kanda's POV (AN: I think I might change POV sometimes, don't know)**

Shit shit shit shit. I was stuck to the floor as the Moyashi made his way towards me. His smile turning into that of a smirk.

'BANG' In a flash he had snuck up behind me and closed his door along with a click. A click... Fuck! He locked the fucking door! No!

"So Kanda, you came back to finish what we started did you? I didn't know you were so eager." I searched my mind for something to say. My feet still planted to the ground.

The Moyashi wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt his hot breath on my back. I blushed at the tingling sensation.

I finally found the strength in my body to break out of his hold. I turned around to see his eyes start to fill with lust. I backed up as he began to slowly corner me, the door for my escape still behind him.

My eyes widened as did his smirk when I fell backwards on to his bed. This is the end... I'm gonna be violated by a Moyashi.

He crawled on the bed with his leg in between my own, he came face to face with me as be tried to capture my lips with his own. I jolted from the bed knocking off the Moyashi as I rushed my way to the door. I turned the handle. The fucking thing won't budge- shit, he locked it.

I heard shuffling as a strong force spun me around and pinned me to the door with its lips attached to my own.

My eyes widened with shock as I realised what was happening. The Moyashi was kissing me... For real this time. I was lost in my thoughts only to be brought back by his tongue brushing my lower lip. I gasped at his reaction as he forced his way into my mouth. He had my wrists pinned above my head along with his body against my own. I could feel the pleasure build as I began to kiss him back full force fighting for dominance. I closed my eyes, I was enjoying this... But why? Why was I letting him do this to me?

He began to grind our hips together as I tried to hold back a moan but failing in the process. The Moyashi dropped my hands as he let out a moan too. I could feel his need for me digging into my thigh. He slowly brought his hands up towards my hair pulling the tie that held it up. He broke the kiss and leaned back to take in the view of my hair that had pooled over my shoulders as I was gasping for air.

"Neh Kanda, you seem to be liking this as much as I do." My eyes shot open as he claimed my lips once again. I had to stop this. His hand reached down and started to wonder my chest, while my hand went down to unlock the door. Trying to distract him from the clicking sound, I ground my knee against his erection. As soon as he let out a moan I turned the lock.

I broke the kiss and started to push him backward towards the bed. He fell onto the bed and lay there panting. I looked around for something to help me with my escape only notice Mugen lying on the ground next to his bed. Fuck! Mugen! Why didn't I think of that before. I looked him in the eyes as I bent down to reach for Mugen.

"So your not denying it are you Kanda?"

"Why would I?" Psych! Bitch I fucking got you!

I got Mugen and sprinted towards the door. I swung it open and ran into my room next door and locked my own door.

"Fuck you Kanda! Bastard get back here!" The amount of profanities coming from the Moyashi's mouth were amazing. Some that I had never heard before.

But... I guess it looks like I won this one, Sprout.

* * *

**Allen POV**

That fucking bastard! How dare he?! You may have won this one Kanda, but let me warn you. You may have won the battle, but I will win the war. I hope you're ready Kanda, because things are about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

**AN: Wow, ok. That most definitely escalated quickly! Anyway, there won't be a lemon for a few more chapters but I do think I'm going to write one. Remember, Arekan! Thanks for reading! Please R&R! -Tash O(^_^O)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello! I'm back! Sorry for the wait. It was half term over the week and I just forgot to upload a new chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, I've probably made a load of typos because I haven't slept that much (And because of stupid autocheck), also this chapter changes POV quite a lot, hope you don't mind. Please R&R (O^_^)O**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN -MAN **

* * *

**Kanda P.O.V**

'Tap tap tap.' The sound of my pacing feet echoed off the walls as I paced my bedroom contemplating my choices.

1. If I see him, cut him down with Mugen (to get rid of him).

2. Be a ninja and sneak around the Black Order (to avoid him).

3. Wait and listen to see if he's left his room (another avoiding technique)

4. Get Lavi to ambush and distract him all day (but then that would mean asking that baka usagi for help).

5. Or just never leave the room and die of starvation (never gonna happen).

I settled for 2 and quietly opened my door. Looking left then right, I slipped out with Mugen at my hip.

It had only been an hour since that 'incident' happened. That reminds me, I'll have to brush my teeth over and over again until I get his taste out my mouth.

* * *

**Allen P.O.V**

'Click.' Ahh there it is, the sound of a closing door. But not just any door, Kanda's door. I hear the sound of shoes softly padding on the floor.

So he's trying to avoid me? Well let me tell you something Kanda, you're not going to get away that easily.

I took my ear away from against the wall, and if you have been wondering, yes I have been like that for an hour. Trying to hear when bakanda would make his move. Until now.

I reach out to my door handle and turn. I step out to see Kanda spin around to face me half way down the corridor. His face that usual stoic look saying he isn't bothered. His body language disagrees as he breaks out into a run.

Yes Kanda... Run, for it is about to get much worse.

* * *

**Kanda P.O.V**

I was about half way down the corridor until I heard that dreaded sound. 'Click'

A shock pulsed through my body, I kept my usual stoic face as I span around only to see the Moyashi emerge from his room with a smug look on his face as he made eye contact with me.

Fuck me.

I ran, I have no idea why. I could easily fight the Moyashi but when it came down to that 'compromising position' an hour prior, my legs went weak. My whole body just melted, if it wasn't for me snapping myself out of it... I don't even want to know what would if happened.

As soon as I started to run, I heard another set of footsteps that weren't my own start to speed up.

Shit shit shit!

I known what it is. I know WHO it is. I'm not even going to look behind me.

I turned a corner and ran down the stairs only to find it crowded with people trying to get around their daily lives in the order.

This is my chance! I can shake off the Moyashi here. Also with him being short he shouldn't be able to see me!

I slowed down to a fast walk as I entered to crowd, dodging the people I make my way towards the cafeteria and push open the doors.

* * *

**Allen P.O.V**

That damn bastard! Does he think he can get away from me?! I've been known for my speed, but I will say, he is quite light on his feet.

I sped up to try decrease the distance between us until I noticed the turn that lead to the stairs.

I checked my watch. 11:55am! Damn it, everyone will be going to get their lunch! The crowd will be too big for me to spot him and- ahh. I have a plan.

Maybe if I stay at the top of the stairs where I can see over the crowd... I could spot his beautiful long midnight coloured hair. Yes, that would be my plan.

As soon as Kanda turned the stairs, I was not long be hind him. At the top of the stairs I started to scan the room.

Kanda... Kanda... Kanda... Kand- Ahh! There he is! Heading into the cafeteria. You're not getting away Kanda~

* * *

**Kanda P.O.V**

As I opened the cafeteria doors, I neared the worst thing possible at the moment.

"Kandaaa~ There you are!" I froze.

It was the Moyashi. He was standing at the top of the stairs I had previously ran down with a cheesy grin spread across his face. He jogged down the rest of the step as mumbles of 'Excuse me sir' s and 'Coming through' s were heared until he stood right in fornt of me with a look of victory on his face.

He grabbed my wrist as he dragged me into the cafeteria and up to the ordering point.

"Jerry! Could I have the usual and can my special friend here have-"

"Soba-" I automatically cut in.

"Soba please!" Why don't I just try and get away? I want to... But I can't, my body won't let me. Something about this Moyashi is very off. Or is it because I'm attracted to the sprout in a way? No, impossible. Never.

"Sure thing sweetie! Coming right up!" A hyperactive man with pink braided hair and a bubbly personality, now dubbed Jerry, replied.

"Thanks Jerry!" The sprout said as he pulled me over towards a table, sat me down and sat himself down in front of me. He looked at me with a smirk and said

"I won this one Kanda, are you gonna give up now? You know I'm going to win in the end. I always do, plus... I'm going to have you in the end no matter what the cost."

I stared at him in the eyes. Fuck my life.

* * *

**AN: I'm going to see a concert tomorrow! I'm so excited, does anyone know an amazing band called Pierce The Veil? Well that's who I'm going to see in Manchester! Anyway... Please R&R! - Tash O(^_^O)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello! Im updating if you didn't know:/... Anyway, I hope you enjoy and...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANDA! **

**- Tash (O^_^)O**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN -MAN**

* * *

**kanda POV**

We got our order and the Moyashi started shovelling food into his mouth like the first time I saw him. I silently slurped my soba as I stared at him.

Five minutes had passed when I finished my soba, the Moyashi was not far behind me as he too finished his last dish which was filled with sickly sweet mitarashi dango.

He stood up and stretched his arms in the air.

"Well that's filled me for now. Anyway, Kanda... Didn't you come here to get some information from Komui?" He questioned.

My eyes widened as I shot up out of my seat.

"Shit! Yeah, I completely forgot about that. Well, saying that, I was actually distracted by a stupid fucking Moyashi." I snarled glaring at him, I turned around towards the cafeteria doors. " I'm going to his office." I said walking through them and turning left.

"His office is to the right Bakanda-"

"I already knew that" I shot back turning right. I quickly walked down the corridor only to see the hall way split into three.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath. I pondered which hallway I should take when the Moyashi suddenly snuck up behind me and scared to shit out of me.

"Hey Kanda-"

"Shiiiii- Sprout!" I coughed and cleared my throat, I couldn't let the Moyashi know he had scared me, he would take the piss out of me for it.

"Ahem, what do you want baka Moyashi?" I mumbled as I was still wondering which hallway I should take.

"Do you want me to show you where Komui's office is?-"

"-That would be very helpful" I quickly said as I stepped aside for him to take the lead. The Moyashi started to walk down towards the middle hallway.

We walked for a good few 10 minutes in comfortable silence until a big 'Boom!' Was heard.

At the sudden explosion, the Moyashi took off in a sudden sprint down the hallway and turned right, I followed in tow.

We jerked to a halt when we stood in front of double doors with grey smoke pouring out of it.

There was a name labeled onto the door reading ' Dr. Komui Lee'. I looked at the Moyashi as he looked back at me as to say 'Go ahead Kanda, you open it.'

It took a lot of courage but finally I reached out towards the right doors handle and turned.

When I poked my head around the door, I saw a figure on the floor as the smoke started to clear. I walked in with the Moyashi as he closed the door behind him. The smoke lifted as it revealed the previous figure from before was none other than Komui himself.

Sighing the Moyashi trodded over to Komui, hiked him up on to a swivel chair behind a desk and threw a glass of water over him that was sitting in the desk.

With a not so manly squeak, Komui jolted up as the Moyashi took a seat on the couch that sat before Komui's desk, I soon followed .

"Ohh, what day is it? Where am I?" Komui faintly said.

"Good Komui, your awake. It's Thursday 6th June and your at the Black Order, may I ask what you where doing earlier that caused this incident?" The Moyashi explained.

"Ahh, so it's only Allen and Kanda, good. Wait, did you say 6th June? Great! I need to tell you something! Right now it is... 1:30, at 6 we need Kanda in the cafeteria! Also Kanda, I was assessing you as you were fighting Allen here the other day, with the skill you have now... I'm afraid you won't be able to get your revenge on the organisation you set your sights on, so... I came up with an idea,

Allen if you will, I would like you to train and teach Kanda how to fight on the battlefield-"

"-Woah, wait. I'll accept the fact that I'm not strong enough now but, why has the Moyashi got to train me?-"

'-It's Allen, Bakanda!"

"I'm afraid if you want to defeat this organisation, only Allen can help you. The information I got was that the organisation that were responsible were the same organisation Allen used to work under."

"What?!" We both screamed in unison.

"Wait, so Kanda is going after t Noah's Ark?! That's impossible, how is he going to do that?!" The moyashi shouted. Noah's Ark?

"As in that big business industry?" I questioned.

"Yes Kanda but I'm afraid I'll have to tell you rest later because I'm busy, so Allen... Kanda... I suggest you start your training now. It was nice to see you both but I have something really important to do. Also... Happy Birthday Kanda! " Komui smiled and waved as he sped out through the door.

"Komui wai- Ahh! He's gone!" When am is he going to tell me? I can't stand this suspense he's left me in. Wait... 6th June... My fucking birthday! I forgot I'm 19 today.

"Happy birthday too I guess. Neh, Kanda?" The Moyashi turned to face me.

"What? And thanks." I replied.

"You're not really going to go up against Noah's Ark are you?" The Moyashi inquired as he tilted his head to the left with a look of concern on his face.

"Obviously, I'm getting revenge whether I die trying. Nothing is going to stop me." I answered as I remembered the gruesome events that took place right in from of my eyes.

"Is that so? Well Kanda, please take me along with you. I don't want to leave you alone to face them. I know how they operate, where their main headquarters are and many other things to know about Noah's Ark." Was this Moyashi totally serious? The look on his face and the tone if his voice agreed but...

"What? Why would you do that for me?"

"Because Kanda, I really like you, as you probably know... I don't want you to die. This is the first time I've actually felt like this about someone. I know I sound so cheesy right now but it's true. I just couldn't let you die without trying anything within my own power to avoid it." By this time the Moyashi had tears pricking the rim of his silver eyes with a small blush painted on his face. I myself had turned completely crimson.

Wait, this is just like that shojo manga I read in that bookshop the other day! He just basically confessed that he loves me!

My heart... Beating to fast to consider healthy. To be honest, this has never happened to me before. Confession nor my increased heart rate. D-d-do I l-love the Moyashi back? Is this what love is?

The main character from the shojo manga had these feelings didn't they? A-and they admitted they l-l-loved the other person! Shit. I think I love the Moyashi. I know I've only known him for two days but... I guess we get along together like this even though we may have our fights.

"I think I may *mumble* too" I said as quietly as I could. Shit, I can't believe I just said that.

"W-what? You're mumbling Kanda." Fuck my life. This Moyashi drives me up the fucking wall.

Anger replaced the blush on my face as I stormed towards him and pulled him towards me by his collar.

" I SAID I THINK I FUCKING LOVE YOU TOO!" I shouted as placed a forceful kiss on the Moyashi's lips. He also started moving his lips against my own as I broke the kiss and stormed out the room followed by a slam as I shut the door.

I quickly made my way down the corridor and went right...

Shit where am I?

* * *

**AN: Well you know that concert that I went to of Pierce The Veil? Yeah? AMAZING! It was also the first time I had ever been in a mosh pit... I didn't expect the come out with a sprained hip and leg though... I honestly tried to stay away from the mosh pit but one broke out right next to me with me in the middle! Oh well... I would definitely go again though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R! - Tash O(^_^O)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi, here's an update! Its in Kanda's POV! Also, thanks to your awesome reviews I have thought more of a storyline! Hope you enjoy! (O^_^)O**

* * *

Ok, maybe I was a little too early in admitting my feelings? I honestly don't know if I love the Moyashi, I've just never felt like this about someone before.

Now... Because of my stupidity of storming out the room... I'm lost in this fucking mansion of a building.

I carried on walking until I came across that fucking annoying baka usagi again.

"Ahh! Yuu-Chan!-"

"Will you stop fucking calling me that before I gut you and shove all your insides down your own throat! And that's not a question, you will do it if you enjoy life-"

"-Hello there, what crawled up your ass to make you more pissy that usual? Anyway have you seen little Allen-chan? I've been looking for him all morning, he had an evil, creepy smile on his face when we were having our usual daily splash fight in the baths.

I'm kinda worried for someone's life, the last time I saw that smile was when the order held a poker tournament and god, he was insane..." Lavi asked with a shiver, recalling the events of that night.

"Your little 'Allen-chan'-" I said sarcastically "was in Komui's office, not sure if he's still there though, said something about training." I finished

Lavi raised his eyebrow as he said

"Allen-chan training? He hasn't been on an assignment for a few months due to his big injury from his last one. Anyway, come with me, I'm gonna grab Linalee on the way to Allen-chan, we need to talk to him-" The Moyashi ?! The hell I'm going near him today, it would just be awkward.

"I'm not going near that Moyashi! He can fucking die for all I care, he pisses me off too much!" I spoke but it was too late, the stupid usagi already had me and started dragging me towards the training room... I presume.

I started trying to protest but it was useless, he was dragging me backwards by my collar as only my heels scraped the ground, admitting silent defeat... I gave up.

"Oh Lina! I have Yuu-chan, he decided to tag along!" Lavi cupped his mouth with his free hand as he shouted down the halls.

In only two minutes Linalee had strolled around the corner.

"Ahh Lavi, hi. I'm glad you came along too, Kanda-"

"More like forced." I hissed as I shot a glare at the baka usagi.

"Now Kanda, don't be like that. We were told to help you train!" Linalee cheered as she clapped her hands together as a smile etched its way on the her face. "Shall we open the doors then?"

"Che, fine. As long as I can beat the shit out of the Moyashi, I'm fine." I hesitantly surrendered. I'll just behave like before I said that to the Moyashi. Sorted.

Lavi opened the doors to reveal a grand hall decorated with white pillars running up to the ceiling. As I looked down towards the floor I noticed the stone looked all worn and dirty.

Taking a step inside, I looked up to see the Moyashi already in the hall shirtless with beads of sweat rolled down his body. I then noticed the big scar that ran across his chest and abdomen, that was the injury Lavi was on about. my eyes trailed his body as- Shit, could this get any worse?

My heart rate suddenly increased as he stopped training and turned towards us.

"About time you got your ass back in gear Allen-chan, you've been out of it for a few months but I still see you got your skills" Lavi praised when the Moyashi stopped in front of us wiping his forehead with a towel.

"Haha, thanks Lavi, but you flatter me too much. What can I do for you anyway?" The Moyashi answered.

"Aww Allen-chan, can't a friend visit out of the goodness of their heart..?"

"..."

"Ok fine, were here to help you and Yuu-Chan train, Komui asked us to keep an eye on you two incase you cause anymore damage to the building as there already is." Lavi pouted.

"Kanda!" I snapped.

"I see, we'll then... Lets get going Bakanda, we haven't got any time to spare." The Moyashi said turning towards me this time.

"Hnn. Whatever, lets just hurry this up so I can beat the living shit out of you." I replied as my heart rate seemed to slow down and took a fighting stance in the middle of the hall with my hand on Mugen.

Thinking back to our first fight, I didn't remember him drawing his katana, maybe this time I can catch him.

He also took a fighting stance as his already ungloved black hand made its way over the pentagram over his eye. A blinding yet inhumanly fast light appeared.

Out of the light the Moyashi produced his own katana.

What the fuck? Is that even possible? Now I can see why I missed it the first time around, but where did he actually get his katana from? His eye? No... The scar above his eye... I've seen that symbol somewhere before... When I was-

My eyes widened as I realised.

-When I was younger! Yes, I remember that scar... From that night I lost my now deceased family.

* * *

**AN: Hey, just one more thing. I made Allen's katana appear from the scar above his left eye, even thought it may look weird and awkward, because all the fighting with one arm doesn't suit the story right in my opinion, sorry! Anyway, please keep reading and enjoy! Please R&R! -Tash O(^_^O)**

**Oh Godd... I just edited it straight after I posted it because I noticed that when Lavi is dragging Kanda by his heels it said 'he was dragging me backwards by my collar as _only pony_ heels scraped the ground' I don't know why but I found this hysterical xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi, sorry its a late update! I want to thank everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed my story! I can't help but feel so happy when I receive one! Anyway, last chapter I left you on quite a cliffhanger didn't I? Well, here it is. Enjoy. Please R&R! (O^_^)O**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN -MAN**

* * *

"Oi Moyashi, when did you get that scar?" I snarled.

I'm completely positive, that's the scar one of the people who attacked my family had. In the same position and everything.

The Moyashi's eyes widened as I spoke "I've seen that scar somewhere before, tell me. Now." I barked.

"I-I got this scar as a child, why do you want to know?" The Moyashi asked hesitantly.

"Two people. There were two of them. Both dressed in black wearing black beanies... Based on hight, I would say one was around 14, while the other was around 10 or 11-"

"K-Kanda... This isn't about -You don't think that-" Linalee interrupted.

"Yes Linalee, I do. I could recognise that symbol anywhere. The same symbol that was a scar on the murderer that took away my family. " I hissed.

The Moyashi only looked at me with wide eyes as he started to stutter "N-n-no, I-it's not you. Is it?"

Hearing this, everyone's head span around to face the Moyashi. I looked to see that Shock had etched itself over the normally cheery, happy Lavi and Linalee. I turned back around to the stuttering Moyashi as tears began to roll down his face.

'F-frio Tiedoll 47, Noise Marie 17, Daisya Barry 14... Suspected of digging up... Information on Noah's Ark, Target 1, head of Lotus industries. Targets 2 and 3, adopted sons and heir to the rights of the company. Must be eliminated-" As the Moyashi was mumbling away, he looked as if he had gone into a state of hysteria. He was shaking, eyes wide, tears streaming down his face. Mumbling information about the targets. My family.

"How come my name isn't there? I was part of his family too! Why couldn't you take me with them?!" I shouted.

"You were not included on the target list. Eliminate the whole family, but there was no Yuu Kanda." The Moyashi shivered " Tiedoll risked his life trying to protect you, even your older brothers risked their lives. Kept you off the Noahs radar. They died just to protect you. But him, that monster still tried to kill you." He finished.

Anger raced throughout my body. Before I knew it, I had drawn Mugen and was charging at the Moyashi. I wanted to kill him! Wanted to destroy him like he had done to my family.

"Moyashi! I'm going to fucking kill you! I'll beat the shit out of you until you're all battered and bruised, or better yet, just die!-" I bellowed.

"- Alma" I halted to a stop. Alma? As in... That Alma?

Alma... I haven't seen him for years.

"How the fuck do you know Alma?! Tell me now!" I screamed at the Moyashi as I grabbed him by the front of his collar.

By doing this the Moyashi snapped out of his daze. His eyes narrowed as he spoke his name once again.

"Alma Karma" His eyes flashed dangerously as spoke.

"How do you fucking know him, Moyashi?" I hissed at him.

He looked me straight in the eyes. Now his eyes, full of loathing, hate and anger.

"I'm going to fucking kill him, that's why." He answered. My heart stopped.

"Why do you want to kill Alma? What did he ever do to you?" I pushed for answers.

"I guess you know Alma too then, Kanda. Now that I think about it, he always used to mention someone called 'Yuu Kanda'. I'm guessing you're the Kanda he was on about then?"

"Don't try and change the fucking subject, shitsprout! Tell me, how do you know Alma?" I squeezed my hand around his collar for emphasis.

With his free hand he grabbed my wrist of the hand I was holding his collar with, let himself free and pushed me away.

"We used to work together... In the same organisation. Noah's Ark." At this, my face dropped. Alma was working for a group of assassins?

"He worked for Noah's Ark?! Was Alma an assassin too?" A blinding light flashed before my eyes as the Moyashi put his katana away.

" He was one of the best, he helped Master train me. I looked up to him, thought of him as a big brother. Until that day..." As the Moyashi trailed off, his hands formed into tight fists.

"What day? What happened to him?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this now Kanda, can you handle the truth?" The Moyashi glared.

"Just fucking tell me already!" I growled

"Whatever you say." The Moyashi walked over to me and gave me a stern look as he continued. "The day that your family were killed"

* * *

** AN: Oooooooh, it's just so exciting writing this! Plus, I know what's gonna happen, but I'm still excited! Anyway, I hope you keep reading my story and are enjoying it! please R&R -Tash O(^_^O)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi, I'm soooooooooo sorry that I've updated late! Forgive me? Anyway, because I haven't updated I'm going to give you two chapters today! I've been very busy and I haven't been well! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy! (O^_^)O**

_Italics: Flashbacks_

**DISCLAIMER: I NOT OWN -MAN**

* * *

The day that my family were killed? If I remember correctly it was when I was around 12... Just like any normal day.

My eyes glazed over as I recalled that fateful night...

_' "Oh Yuu-chan, have you had your bath yet?-"_

_"Shut up! Don't call me that! And as a matter of fact I have had my bath, so leave me alone." I growled as I turned to face my adoptive father Tiedoll._

_Tiedoll pouted as he spoke "Yuu-chan! Don't be so mean to your father. Anyway, I have a present for you!"_

_Interested in this 'present', I raised an eyebrow "Go ahead, I'm listening."_

_"Come! Follow me it's in the living room" He cheered as he ran towards the living room. I followed._

_"Now, because I know you're interested in martial arts, katana's and all that samurai stuff. I got this specially made for you." He went over to the couch and reached behind it. My eyes widened in awe as I realised its shape and cloth casing. "A katana. A real one. Keep this with you so you can protect yourself from those things you fear the most, be that man or beast."_

_ I let one of my genuine smiles surface as he place the katana in my hands and a single word slipped from my mouth._

_"Mugen"_

_I slid Mugens cloth casing off to reveal a katana with complex designs on its hilt and scabbard._

_I stared in fascination as I drew the blade. I quickly sheathed Mugen and thanked Tiedoll._

_"T-thank you very much for this Tiedoll, I'll treasure it always." I spoke whilst pulling the drawstring of the cloth case, putting away Mugen._

_"No problem Yuu-chan, I just wanted to get you a little something. After all, you have been working hard on your training. Keep it up!" He said as a cheesy grin spread itself across his face._

_"I will, I'll make it up to you. I promise-" I shouted as I ran towards my room, Mugen in hand._

_"-there's no need Yuu-chan! Think of it as an early Christmas present!" I stopped just outside my bedroom door._

_"I'm definitely going to pay you back, that is one of my morals! Goodnight Tiedoll." I spoke with a sense of pride as I made my way into my room._

_"Goodnight my little Yuu-chan!" Tie dolls voice just about made it to my ears as I closed my door._

* * *

_Lying in bed, sleep had yet to overtake me._

_I don't know why but tonight feels... Off? If that's the word I'm looking for, honestly, it's been over four hours since I came to bed._

_I turned around to face my digital clock. Those red numbers displaying the time 02:30 am. Those damn red numbers, taunting me. On a Sunday night of all times. I have school tomorrow but those numbers... Mocking me, dancing around on their mini LCD screen._

_My mind runs back to a few hours prior, when Tiedoll had given me Mugen. _

_I could I pay him back? I'm still a child and haven't got any money myself. I can't ask Marie or Daisya because that's not me paying him back... Maybe if I-_

_'CRASH'_

_My eyes shot open from my daydreaming state._

_What was that?! It's probably Daisya trying to sneak a midnight snack again, doesn't he ever learn? _

_I waited a few minutes to see if I could hear anything else... 'Tap Tap Tap'_

_Footsteps. Yeah, it's Daisya. He's done really well trying to cover his steps up, downside is the crash from before._

_I got up out of bed and grabbed Mugen. I walked over to my door and silently slipped it open._

_I'm gonna teach him a lesson. Last time he ate my soba just in spite of me, so this is my _

_Checking for any signs for Daisya on the corridor, I crept out from my room and started to diligently make my way down towards the kitchen._

_Passing the living room nearby I heard voices whisper. Eavesdropping, I unexpectedly identified the voices of two different people. _

_Daisya... And Marie? No, impossible. Marie wouldn't sneak out of his room after curfew._

_"Shhh Al, they could of heard us!" Some whispered._

_Now interested, I glanced carefully around the corner to the living room. Stood there were two people dressed completely in black._

_"I-I'm sorry, I'm quite nervous. I-"_

_"Shit" I gasped._

_Fucking robbers!-_

_"Al, quiet... Did you hear something then?" Said the taller one of the two._

_"Erm... No." Replied the smaller. _

_Woah, these must be kids... About my age too. Why would they want to break in this house?_

_I've got to get Tiedoll anyway, this is something serious I can't take care of._

_I turned back towards the corridor our bedrooms are and made my way to Tiedolls room. _

_Silently creeping, I suddenly slipped on something on the floor._

_"Fuck!"_

_Realising I shouted I clamped my hand down over my mouth. I looked up to see my hand was covered in a white, sticky, cold liquid._

_Seeing my hands covered in, a sweet smell wafted off of it. Suddenly a figure loomed over me._

_"Kanda? What are you doing?" I looked up to see Daisya with a tub of vanilla ice cream and a spoon sticking out of his mouth._

_"What the fuck Daisya, your stupid ice cream is leaking! I've just slipped on it!" I whispered/ shouted._

_"You should watch where your going then shouldn't you!" He argued/whispered back. "Why are we whispering anyway?"_

_"Oh shit, yeah. Daisya there are-" My mind went blank as Daisya pulled me behind him. Surprised, I looked at him. He had his back turned to me and was glaring at something._

_I looked past him only to see the two suspicious people from before standing in front of him._

* * *

**I SHALL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER! I think this is about to get down to business. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would love for you to carry on reading my story but its a bit awkward writing this because I told my sister I'm writing a story on fanfiction and she found me! I told her 'My pen name has the word beansprout in Japanese in it' so she searches it up on google and finds me :/ Please R&R -Tash O(^_^O)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Another chapter. 'Nuff said. (O^_^)O**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN -MAN**

* * *

_"Kanda... I need you to do something for me, can you it?" Daisya whispered to me._

_"What?" I replied, not taking my eyes off the people in front of me. As I took a closer look at them. The smaller one had a scar with in the shape go a pentagram above his left eye and flicks of what seemed silver hair in the dark light. The neck of his shirt seemed to be covering his mouth so only his eyes were revealed. Looked about 10 though._

_My eyes then flicked over to the taller one. By appearance, he seemed about 13 or 14. Dressed in the same attire but his face had no scars or flaws and the flicks of hair that had escaped his hat were brown, not silver._

_I was brought back by the sound of Daisya's voice._

_"On the count of three, I want you to run as fast as you can to Tiedolls room and tell him what's going on. Got that?" I nodded._

_"Ok, three... Two... One, Go!" With that I picked myself up and sprinted to the fifth door on the corridor and ran in._

_Noticing Tiedoll wasn't up yet, I jumped on his bed and shook him._

_"Tiedoll! We've got trouble! Wake up!" Noticing my shaking and shouting had no effect in waking him up. I got up and opened the curtains only to see smashed broken glass. I look down towards the floor. Shards of glass where scattered at my feet. In a rush of adrenaline, I hadn't noticed the cuts the shards had made on the soles of my feet._

_Looking back over at Tiedoll, I noticed something was different about him... Something dead wrong. Cautiously walking over I pulled back the thick sheet that covered him._

_My eyes widened as I felt the urge to vomit. There lay Tiedoll with a gaping hole through his chest right above his heart. No longer resisting the urge, the soba I had eaten earlier had made its way onto the floor beside me._

_Hearing the sounds of muffled fighting, I said my goodbyes to Tiedoll, covered him back up and headed to Marie's room. _

_Just when I was about to reach Marie's room, the door swung open._

_Marie stood there in his pyjamas and gun in hand._

_"Kanda, what are you doing here? Get back into your room. This is a dangerous situation..." I looked up at him, my eyes brimming with tears. I tried to muffle my sobs but nothing could beat Marie's hearing. "What's wrong? You're crying Kanda, I can hear you... Where's Tiedoll, Kanda..?"_

_Bursting out into tears I said "He's dead Marie! They killed him! But why? Why us? What did we do?-" _

_"Shhh Kanda, don't worry. I need you to call the police for me, here take my phone." Marie passed his phone to me as he undid the safety trigger on the gun._

_"O-ok, just make sure they don't get away with what they done!" I shouted as my sadness was replaced with burning anger._

_"Shit! N-no" A familiar voice was heard along with coughing from down the hall._

_'THUMP'_

_"Daisya!" Marie yelled as he ran off towards the sound._

_Daisya... No, you can't be. Quickly I dialled the police and told them all our details. I put the phone down and headed to my room._

_'BANG BANG BANG... BANG'_

_Gun shots?! Marie must of got them! Sensing the silence, I made my way out of my room towards the area of the crime. Turning the corner, I see the smaller of the two taking a katana out of Marie's chest._

_Marie... Is dead? W-where is Daisya? What am I going to do? Am I going to die as well? _

_The taller of the two stepped out from behind me with Daisya's battered and_ _bruised body. _

_"Well... What do we have here? An extra target? Al, was he on our list?" The taller spoke._

_"N-no, he's not." The smaller now known as Al._

_I held Mugen tighter and I spun around to face the taller one._

_The taller one then gasped as his eyes widened only for a second. They suddenly narrowed making me back away._

_"Yuu..." He said._

_"Don't call me by that!... How do-" I was cut off_

_"- don't suppose we kill him, Al?" So it wasn't my name. "Well I don't care, I'm killing him!" He shouted as he drew a blade from his jacket._

_My reactions kicked in as I drew Mugen to block his attack._

_"Stop it! He's not on the list! We'll be in trouble if we do!" The smaller shouted._

_"No, he's going to die! Like the rest of them!-"_

_The sound of sirens flooded my ears. _

_"Look now the police are here, it's your fault. Come on, lets go!" The smaller shouted at the other._

_"Fine" he hissed as he put away his blade and made a jump out the window followed by the smaller._

_I sheathed Mugen. Not long after the police came barging in and brought me back to the station.'_

* * *

I remember everything now. The scar, on the smaller one, Al. And the other taller one, the one that tried to kill me. I remember the promise I made to Tiedoll to someday repay him for Mugen.

Not long after the murder of my family, did I decide how to repay Tiedoll.

The promise was: Get revenge on the ones who murdered you!

"Kanda... I know that a 'sorry' isn't nearly enough. But, it wasn't me that murdered them, it was Alma." Alma?! He... Murdered my family.

The Moyashi snapped me out of my daze.

"I saw you take that katana out of Marie's chest! Don't lie to me! I'm not stupid you know! Al!" I bellowed as I punched him square in the jaw.

With his hand on his cheek, he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you dare call me that! That name makes me sick, that's all he used to call me. Every time someone says that it makes me feel disgusting and dirty!" He hissed, looking me in the eyes. "As I said before, it wasn't me who killed your family. Alma did it all, I was in training to become an assassin then. Alma was one of the best so I was assigned to go on a hit with him and learn from him..." He looked away as he continued. "Alma got too carried away, 36 stab wounds to the chest on Marie. Completely destroyed every bone in Daisya's body. I had to take the multiple amount of blades out of Marie's body, he even used his katana. You should know, he attacked you with a small blade hidden in his jacket. Not a katana." So... It was Alma after all, why would Alma do that?

"But, why would Alma do such a thing? I knew Alma. It all started when I was abandoned on the streets. We were like family, we only relied on each other. But one day, it was on my 6th birthday. He suddenly disappeared, I tried searching for him. I gave up 3 hours later, I was starving and lying on the floor in the middle of a busy street. That's when Tiedoll saw me and took me in." I looked at the Moyashi when he hissed as he massaged his already bruising cheek.

"Look Kanda, I tried my best to stop him. No one deserves to die like that... Or even die at all. It just wasn't within my power. He was 4 years older than me. A lot stronger too. Trust me, I want him dead just as much as you." The Moyashi reached out to me with his free hand and stroked my own cheek. "You see this scar" he pointed to the pentagram above his left eye.

I nodded

"Alma did this to me. The Earl told him to put me under strict discipline, so every time I did something wrong, he would carve a point of the pentagram into my face. I only made a few mistakes but he decided to finish it off anyway." My chest tightened at the thought. "But that's not the worst. The main reason I want him dead is that when I had finished my training, he killed my master. Mana.

He said it was to test his strength, but I know there was something more behind that story, I believe that Nea, Mana's brother wanted him dead so he could become the next Millennium Earl. Unfortunately Nea died of an unknown illness and the past Earl still stands as the current." You could see the anger in the Moyashi's eyes. He turned back to me and the look softened. "So what do you say Kanda, wanna join up and beat the living shit out of Alma?" The Moyashi inquired.

"Fuck yeah." Was my immediate response.

* * *

**AN: In the words of Yuu Kanda 'Fuck yeah.'**

**I really hope you enjoy reading this and if the facts don't add up in the story, just go along with it. It's an AU anyway, so... Please R&R **

**-Tash O(^_^O)**

**BTW I've also changed the stories summary just incase you think you have the wrong ff.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I was quite busy the past few weeks. I've also been waiting for the new episode of this amazing anime! It's called 'Attack On Titan' or 'Shingeki No Kyojin'. I mean seriously, watch it! Anyway, back to the story. Please enjoy. - Tash (O^_^)O **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN -MAN... OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN **

**Ps. I just edited this, it got messed up...**

* * *

"Wow, that was intense..." The Baka Usagi interrupted "But... Never mind, you've spent up all your training talking and it's about time we get a move on to the cafeteria. Yuu- chan, Allen-Chan... Wash up, you two look like shit."

"How many fucking times have I told you?! Stop calling me that!-" "Come on Bakanda, his only reason of living is to annoy. Leave him be and let's shower." The Moyashi spoke as he spun on his heel and started walking towards the shower rooms located in a room further inside the training hall.

Whispers were heared from Linalee and that Baka Usagi whilst me and the Moyashi were walking away. I turned around to see Linalee and Lavi standing up straight facing me with their right hands on their hips, legs shoulder width apart and their left hands resting by their left hips. Almost like resting your hand on a Katana-

"Fuck yeah." My face dropped as my temper began to rise s they spoke those two words.

"Ahaha, the look on Yuu-chans' face is priceless! Linalee did you see that-" I quickly unsheathed Mugen and brought it up to that fucking Usagi's neck. "Oh shit Yuu-chan, listen-"

"-Don't fucking call me that!" To emphasise my words I pressed the edge of Mugen closer to his neck.

"I... Errr- Umm... " He continued to mumble.

"We're sorry Kanda. It was my idea, anyway you looked kinda cool when you said that, so take it as a compliment." Linalee spoke. The Baka Usagi looked up at her with stars in his eyes as she had just saved him from his execution.

"Yeah, I would too. Now hurry up and get a shower Bakanda." The Moyashi appeared.

"Fine, don't you dare make fun of me again or you're dead, Baka Usagi." I growled, sheathing Mugen.

"But it was Linalee too! Why do I always get the blame! This isn't fair-" I could hear the stupid rabbit complaining as I reached the shower room door. It swiftly swung open as I was dragged in.

"Hey Kanda, we've got half an hour to spare." The Moyashi whispered in my ear as he pinned me to the door.

"Get off, I need a shower. I feel all dirty." I sighed, I'm actually getting used to this. That's bad.

"I could make you dirtier." He spoke as he nibbled my ear for emphasis. Ok, maybe I was exaggerating earlier when I said he was really short. I'd say he's only a hand shorter than me.

"What's with the cheesy pick up lines?" I asked as I started to turn red from embarrassment.

"Nothing, I read it somewhere once and I've always wanted to use it, aha." As he said this he started pulling off my shirt. Once it was off he pressed his body closer to mine.

"You're either happy to see me or there's something funky going on in your pants." I looked down as a reflex...

It was only Mugen.

"Stupid shit, it's just Mugen."

"Ahh, so you named it? That's fine with me an all-"

"Baka! Not that! My katana, let me take it off." The Moyashi chuckled as he let me go. I picked up my top, took off Mugen and placed them in a basket. As soon as I did, I felt the Moyashi's arms circle around me.

"So where were we?" He spoke as he breathed down my neck.

"Now that's so cliché. " He pulled me away and started on my pants. He trailed butterfly kisses up my chest and onto my neck. With a yank, he bit down on my neck as he dropped my pants. A jolt of pain shocked my body, followed by the Moyashi licking the newly inflicted wound. I kicked the pants off along with my shoes towards the basket area.

"Hey, how come I'm the only one with their clothes off? That's not fair." I started on the Moyashi's slacks since he didn't have a shirt on. He also kicked off his shoes and pants as we backed up into a shower cubicle.

The Moyashi reached down towards my boxers and fingered the waistband. To tell you the truth, I didn't feel embarrassed at all... It felt almost... Natural?

"Blue... I thought you would of been a blue person." The Moyashi pointed out.

"Shut up" With that, I kissed him.

He moaned into the kiss as his ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I parted my lips as his tongue invaded my mouth. The fight for dominance began, after a few of my futile attempts. The Moyashi won.

He turned the shower on and the cool water felt great against my heated skin. Needing a breath I broke the kiss.

'BAM!'

The door swung open as a red head came bouncing in.

"No shower sex~"The fucking Baka Usagi! "Otherwise you'll be laaaate~"

As the Usagi rounded the corner, I froze.

"Sorry for interrupting and- Oh... Yuu-chan seems to be the uke here. I knew I was right! Don't worry Yuu-chan, I saw you and Allen-chan in the baths this morning, I know what's going on."

"Shut the fuck up Baka Usagi!" I pushed the Moyashi off me.

"Hey, what's an uke?" The Moyashi questioned, unfazed by the disruption.

"Well my little Allen-chan, you are the seme. You top in the relationship. You know what I mean?" The Moyashi nodded "And so Kanda is the uke, he's the bottom." Lavi was smirking.

"Well I'm going to get a shower now, goodbye." I spat as I stormed off to go to another shower cubicle and to get rid of my problem.

* * *

**-In the hallway- **

"We have about five minutes until we need to be at the cafeteria, lets hurry." The Usagi shouted.

Linalee had been drooling and daydreaming all the way ever since Lavi told her about the 'situation' he had barged in on.

We got fresh clothes so the Moyashi now had a shirt on. His attire consisted of his usual clothing, accompanied my that red bow that sat around his collar. As we reached to cafeteria doors, Lavi walked ahead and stopped us.

"Are you ready, my children?" He spoke rhetorically. "Because... Bam!" He shouted as the doors swung open to reveal a banner saying 'Welcome To The Black Order Kanda!' As cheers erupted from within.

The cheers of people started to die down as I walked into the cafeteria.

"Let the party begin!" Someone shouted followed by loud cheering.

"Right!" None other than Komui started. "A party isn't a party without games!" Komui produced a bag from behind his back. "I told my dear Linalee and Lavi to write names of games and put them in a hat. Now please welcome Mr. Yuu Kanda to the stage, he shall now choose a game out of the hat."

Oh shit.

"C'mon Yuu-chan-"

"Don't call me that-"

"Yeah, whatever. Lets go!" The Baka Usagi dragged me up to the table that Komui was standing on.

"Go ahead Kanda, choose a game!" I reached my hand into the hat and grabbed the first piece of paper and un-folded it.

'Strip Poker'

"What is it Kanda? Let me see." Komui took the paper from my hand as his face dropped.

"Strip poker! Woo!" Lavi cheered.

Everybody in the hall was silent. "Uwahhhh! Not me! Spare me!" Everybody was in a frenzy trying to get out the hall.

A wicked laughter was heard from the back of the hall. It started to get closer as everyone ran. The Moyashi stood there with a wicked grin on his face.

"It's dark Allen-chan!" Lavi shouted "This is going to be fun." After the commotion died down, not even one quarter of the people were still left. "So the people who want to play, please raise your hand."

Seven people raised their hand. Lavi, Linalee, Moyashi (looking quite mischievous), Komui, Reever, Jerry and a finder raised their hands. The people who sat out where Krory, Miranda, Bookman and a little boy called Tim.

"Kanda, you're playing too. You can get out of it, it's your party." Linalee stated. "Just be sure to watch out for Allen, he cheats."

"So guys, lets all sit down." The Moyashi said with a snicker. Everybody sat down at a round table.

"Let the poker games... Begin!"

* * *

** AN: Thankyou for reading this story so far... I bet you thought there was going to be a lemon didn't you? Sorry to disappoint you. It's a bit awkward with my sister reading this too. She doesn't like yaoi by the way, you can boo and stone her in a review. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! - Tash (O^_^)O**

**BTW, I've never wrote a lemon before... I'm too sacred.**


	13. PLEASE READ!

**AN: Dear readers, I am discontinuing this story. This story was just load of crap I wrote just to get myself into the habit of writing again. Also, I want to say something to a review I received:**

**Thanks for your review, but I just want to tell you something. This website is called Fanfiction. It is called this for a reason too, it is a place where fans post their own stories about the characters they like. There are no rules saying you can't change how the characters act, feel or behave. If you don't like the type of stories I write, why are you reading them? If you don't like yaoi, don't read it, it's as easy as that. **

**Love Is The Biggest Killer Of All was solely based on what I wanted to happen and my favorite couple in -Man. Also, even if you say that -Man isn't a yaoi. It isn't a romance either so I could say the same thing about pairing Allen and Linalee together, or Lavi and Linalee, or Allen and Lou Fa etc. I am as much as a -Man fan as you are, however, this is my version of -Man. If you don't like it my way, how about writing your own.**

**I think most people would agree with me that, Fanfiction is a place where people would come and express what they would like to happen in their particular fandom. If you don't like that, I suggest you double check the description for future reference.**

**Many thanks,**

** Your -Man buddy, A Bunch Of Moyashi's - Tash (O^_^)O**


End file.
